My Love Is Alive Not Dead
by br0kenbranch
Summary: It's a leyton story with some Jeyton in it, but whatever is going to happen, Luke and Peyton belong together, but do they know that? nOw that someone new is in Peyton's life
1. Leaving an empty heart

So this is my first fanfic ever. I usually only read fanfics, but I read this story, Running to Stand Still By Nomadic Soul, and I loved it soo much that I actually continued writing his story.  
So everyone this is kinda weird, but if you want to read this story you first have to read the first 5 chapters of **Running to stand still by Nomadic Soul.**  
is a little summary of what happened in the 5 chapters. Peyton was comforting Lucas, but Peyton and Lucas ended up sleeping together. Lucas wakes up and sees that he has to go to work and takes Peyton´s car, the next day Haley brings Peyton´s car back. Oh yeah everyone know that Dan killed Keith. Peyton talks about going to Savannah College of Art and Design(SCAD), but what is she going to choose, Lucas or SCAD, which means Jake.

Okay y'all still with me?

My story beins right after chapter five of Running to stand still. So here we go.  
Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**My love is alive not dead  
By Riles Vaughn**

**Chapter one: Leaving an empty heart.**

Peyton couldn't help but be excited about graduation. Finally no more stupid teen boy drama. Just her and Jake, not together as in a couple, but together as in hanging out. Peyton really wanted to go to the Savannah College of art and design.  
Peyton was already accepted there and she couldn't be happier. When Peyton got the letter that she was accepted, the first one she called was Jake.

Flashback. A week ago, Peyton just got her acceptance letter.

"Hey Jake," a soft gentle voice said.

"Peyton?" Jake answered.

"How's your life Jake?" Peyton asked

"Well 3 times a week it's awesome." Jake replied

"So you're getting Jenny 3 times a week now. That's good right?"

"Yeah, it is Peyt."

"I'm glad for you, Jake. I really am."

"Thanks, Peyton."

"But anyways the reason I'm calling is…"

Peyton stopped talking, she was thinking about what the best way was to tell Jake that she was coming to Savannah.

"The reason you're calling is…? Come on, Peyton don't leave me hanging." Jake said trying to provoke Peyton.

"Sorry, I did not want to leave you hanging, but I was just trying to find the words to tell you the big news."

Peyton had Jake's full attention; he was very curious what the news was.

"Come on Peyton, what news? I guess you really do like leaving me hanging." Jake joked.

Peyton let out a big sigh. "Is it that bad?" Jake asked.

"No, I just needed to catch my breath, and if you just let me talk, then you   
would get the answer at your question." Peyton smiled at her end of the line.

"Sorry." Jake said.

"But anyways the big news is that I got into the Savannah college of Art and Design."

"Wow, that's great Peyt! Congrats. I'm really happy for you. I know how much you've wanted this."

"Yeah, I just opened the envelope and I just had to call you to tell you the news."

"Who else did you call?" Jake asked hoping that he was the first.

"No one," Peyton answered, "you're the first."

"Well I'm honoured, thank you Peyton." Jake said with a big smile on his face.

"You're welcome Jake." Peyton looked at her watch "Listen, Jake I have to go, I'll call you another time."

"Okay, talk to you later Peyton Sawyer."

"Bye Jake Jagielski."

Peyton puts the phone down; she let out a big sigh and said to herself: "God, it felt good talking to Jake."

End Flashback.

Peyton's dad, Larry, was supposed to come home today from his trip. Peyton had been figuring out what the best way was to tell her dad that she was going to the Savannah college of Art and Design.

"Peyton, I'm home." Larry jelled as he opened his front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Peyton jelled back. "Hey daddy, miss me?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart, I always do when I'm gone, and you know that."

"Yeah, I do, but I just wanted to hear you say it." Peyton and Larry exchanged smiles. It wasn't very often that Peyton and her dad were just sitting in the kitchen together. He was always away on business and when he was home, Peyton felt that it was too weird to be there with her dad.

"So, dad…I think that you need to sit down for this one." Peyton said after a few minutes of silence. "I have to tell you something."

Larry looked Peyton in the eyes. Peyton turned her eyes away, she hated when people did that. But Larry didn't see it that way. He thought that she was avoiding his look, because she was ashamed of something. At that moment Larry remembered that a few weeks ago he was sitting right here in the kitchen and Peyton was standing right there at the kitchen sink.

"O My God, I can't believe this," Larry said, "I thought you said the two of you were careful!"

"Daddy, where are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" As soon as the words escaped Larry's mouth he knew he was wrong. How could his little girl be pregnant?

"Daddy!" Peyton's face was turning beat red. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Ow, well I just figured…" Larry never finished that sentence.

"Daddy I am not pregnant…what I wanted to tell you is that I got accepted to the Savannah college of Art and Design." Peyton's face was facing the ground. It was a habit she had picked up, when she was still tight with Brooke.

"But that's great honey! Come here!" Peyton looked up and saw her dad opening his arms for her. Peyton stepped in the hug and she started crying.

"Why are you crying Peyton?" Larry asked.

"Because I'm happy, and proud, because I did this all on my own."

"Yeah you did it, sweetheart. Let's go out celebrate! We can go out to dinner; there is this new place…"

"Can't we just stay home and relax?"

"Well of course we can, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, it's what I want."

"So, have you told Lucas yet?"

"Have I told Lucas what yet?" Peyton asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"That you got into college." Peyton sighed the only thing she could do was look at her dad. Without saying a word Peyton left. Larry heard Peyton close her bedroom door. Peyton put on the new NOFX CD she had just bought. Larry knew he had to leave Peyton alone at this point. When Peyton would put on a Led Zeppelin album she needed someone to talk to, if she puts on a punk album she needs to be left alone and when she plays alternative music you were able to disturb her. NOFX qualifies for punk so Larry knew he had to leave Peyton alone. He just didn't know why, he never knew. Somehow Peyton was always a mystery to him.

Back in Peyton's room, Peyton was tired of it. Everywhere she turned there was Lucas. There was a moment where she didn't think of him and then her dad brings him up. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she was leaving in a few weeks. She didn't know when exactly or where she was going to stay but she was going to Savannah, out of Tree Hill.  
It's been a week since the letter came on her door mat and the call with Jake. The minute Peyton thought of Jake, she picked up the phone and dialled Jake's number.

"Jagielski residence." A little girl's voice said.

"Hey Jenny." A soft voice said. Peyton couldn't believe that Jenny could already pick up the phone and say "Jagielski" and "residence".

"Peyton?" Jenny said cheery. "Are coming here soon?" Jenny asked hoping Peyton would say yes.

About a year ago Peyton went to visited Jake and Jenny in Savannah, Jenny called Peyton "momma", but Peyton hadn't seen or heard anything from Jenny since.

"Well actually," Peyton said teasingly, "I might be coming around a lot more. I mean if it's okay with you and daddy."

"Really, Peyton? Are you really coming to Savannah? I can't wait!" Jenny was so cheery on the other end of the line that Peyton could feel it.

"Why don't you put daddy on the phone and we'll see what daddy thinks of this."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you."

At that moment Peyton had a flashback. Lucas had just battled Nathan on the River court and won. In the middle of it all there was Peyton, and Luca walked up to her, and said: "I'll be seeing you." It was in the same way that Jenny was saying it, soft, gentle.

"Yeah I'll be seeing you." Peyton stuttered out.

"Peyton?" a nice calm voice asked.

"Hey Jake, P. Sawyer here."

"Two calls in a week, you must really miss me."

"Jake…" Peyton couldn't say anything else then: "I really wanted to hear your voice."

"I know…I'm just irresistible." Jake teased.

"That you certainly are." Peyton teased back. Peyton and Jake had always had a nice chemistry. Everyone could see it, even Lucas.

"But seriously, I've been thinking about college, I really want to go to Savannah and my dad is okay with it, I guess. But here is the thing; I can't live on campus, because all the dorms have already been raffled. Plus I don't really feel comfortable with living all by myself."

"Well that's not really problem, I think. You can just come live with me."

"What, no. I can't ask you to let me into your home. It's too much to ask for."

Peyton was saying the words, but she didn't mean them. She wanted to move with Jake and Jenny more than anything.

"First of all you haven't asked anything yet, and second I'm offering and I'd be very offended if you'd turn my offer down."

Peyton's heart was screaming "yes" at her, but her head said "no", softer but still hard enough to hear it.

"You know that you are welcome here. Jenny and I love having you around."

"Jake I can't do this, even if I wanted to." Peyton said, already regretting her words. She wanted Jake to back his offer down and at the same time she wanted Jake to be persistent on having her there.

"Peyton, I know what you are trying to do here. I'm not going to be pushed away by you. I remember that just a few years ago that there was this boy who had a 10 month old baby and he needed a home. And I remember this girl, who opened her door for the boy, giving them not just a home, but a stable home. Eventually the boy had to leave but he made a silent promise that he would somehow pay her back one day, someday.

"Yeah someday." Peyton said, Peyton couldn't help but cry. Not because she was sad or depressed, but because she was happy that Jake did remember.

"Peyt, I know I sent you away to follow your heart, but I do miss you. I may not be the guy for you. But that doesn't mean that you can't come here and live your dream."

"But…"Peyton couldn't say another word. The words that came up in her mind just didn't seem to be enough.

"I love you for doing this, Jake, but…"

"No buts it's settled you are coming to live with us."

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad, and you'll hear from me."

"Okay, bye P. Sawyer.

"I'll see you soon, J.J."

With that Peyton hung up the phone. She couldn't help but relieved, if her dad would let her, she would have a family.

Larry heard that Peyton had put her music back on, but it was no longer the new NOFX album, her mood had changed and with that her music changed. She put up the new Yellowcard album, Lights and Sounds. Larry knew that it was safe to go and talk with his daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart." Larry said opening Peyton's bedroom door.

"Hey, so I'm sorry about earlier, I was just a little…"

"Yeah I know, it's okay sweetheart."

"So…I called Jake."

"Jake as in your ex-boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But anyways I called him to let him know I'm going to Savannah. He said that I could move in with him. I was thinking…that maybe I could move in with him. I mean I wouldn't be living alone and I know I'm safe with Jake and Jenny. Daddy, I really want to do this."

"I know sweetheart. This is also the boy that lived here a couple of years ago right?"

"Yep that's the one. And guess what I'm still in one piece, so please daddy can I please move in with Jake."

"Of course you can! Listen before you called Jake; I had already spoken with him. He called yesterday to ask how you were doing and where you were going to live. We had a nice conversation and he asked me if you could move in with him. And I said yes. But before you can go you have to do something for me."

"What do I have to do, I'll do anything."

"You have to go upstairs and change, because it's already 4 o'clock."

Peyton hadn't seen that is was that late? Graduation was just a half hour away. Peyton smiled at her dad, and then turned around to go upstairs. Peyton stripped her clothes and stepped under the shower. Within 15 minutes Peyton was showered and dressed up.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart." Larry said when he saw his daughter walked down the stairs. "Thanks daddy… not just for saying that but, also for being here. I missed you with so many other things; I just wanted you to be here with me."

"I know sweetheart, but I'm here for you."

Larry and Peyton stepped in the car and drove to school. Peyton couldn't help but smile the whole way to school. The only thing she could think about was the fact that after this she would be leaving Tree Hill. No more teen boy drama with Lucas, no more bitch fights with Brooke. No, it was just going to be her and Jake…and Jenny of course.

Larry and Peyton arrived at school. Lucas saw Peyton and walked up to her. Larry saw that and figured they needed to talk, so he said that he needed to go to the bathroom. Peyton turned around and there was Lucas standing right in front of her. Peyton closed her eyes and smelled his scent. God he smelled good. Peyton hated the fact how much she loved Lucas's scent. But she'd always come second with him, and Peyton didn't want that, she wanted to come first, second, always.

"Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you in while." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know, I have just been really busy with things."

"What sorts of things?" Lucas asked.

"Things like…planning my future."

"So, do you know what school you are going to attend?" Lucas asked hoping  
that she would say UNC.

"Yes I do. I'm going to the Savannah college of Art and Design."

"Really?" Lucas said somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah, I think I'm even going to move there."

"Why?"

"Because if I stay here in Tree Hill, I'd have to travel a lot, too much. And I'd come home to an empty house. My dad's gone most of the time anyways, so I thought moving would be a good move."

"But you can't leave." Lucas said.

"Why not?"

"Well what about me? Don't I have a say in this?"

"What? No you don't. This is my decision and only mine to make. You are going to UNC and I'm going to Savannah. That is just the way it is." Peyton said al little angry.

"But, Peyton…" Lucas wanted to say something, something that hadn't been said in the history of world, something that just would make it all okay. Lucas opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
Peyton looked at her watch and saw that it was two minutes to 4.

"I have to go Luke. I still have to put on my robe. I'll be seeing you." And with that Peyton left Lucas. Peyton quickened her step, she felt like Lucas was following her, even though he wasn't. Peyton grabbed a robe and put it on and quickly left to go the ceremony.

There they were sitting next to each other, how could it be any different. Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, alphabetic order. Somewhere during the ceremony Lucas put his hand on Peyton's leg. As much as she was fighting herself, she couldn't push him away. Luckily Nathan, who was sitting on the other side of Lucas, saw that Peyton was struggling. So he punched Lucas on his chest. Lucas let go of Peyton's leg.

As Lucas closed his eyes with regret. Nathan gave Peyton a little nod and Peyton gave Nathan a little nod back.

"Next group, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott and Skills Taylor," a voice said. All four of them stood up and walked up to the dean.

"Much has changed since Junior Year. Peyton Sawyer, Skills Taylor, Lucas and Nathan Scott. But you definitely deserved this, all four of you. I wish you all the best. I believe Miss Sawyer is going to Savannah," Peyton nodded.

"And I believe our basketball star is going to Duke and Lucas to UNC and Mr Taylor, I believe you are going to Stanford." All of them nodded one more time. A little tear escaped Peyton's eye. And it was Nathan that put an arm around Peyton and said: "This is it Sawyer, the moment we've been waiting for." Somehow it was always Nathan that could calm Peyton down. They were not destined to be with each other, but there was something about Nathan that she just couldn't explain, there was a sense of calm and safety around him and Peyton liked that in him.

They got their diplomas and stepped down from the podium. Lucas tried to take Peyton's hand, but she wouldn't let him. As they were stepping down, Peyton turned to Lucas. "We need to finish what we started." Peyton said.

"We need to talk."

"Okay" Lucas said furrowing his brow.

Peyton led them inside the school, in the hallway where Peyton was shot. Peyton took one of Lucas' hands with both her hands. She brought his hand to her mouth, she then pressed a small kiss on his hand, never letting go of his hand.

"I love you Lucas. I always have and I probably always will, but this thing between us, it's too much. I can't do it anymore. I feel like I'm always there for you when you need me to be, but in those small moments that I actually need you are just not there. I can't have that anymore. I won't have it anymore.

Luke, you and me are good when we are alone. I feel like I'm only enough for you when you want it to be. But when the outside world is watching, it just doesn't seem to be enough for you. I just won't have it anymore." Peyton let go of Lucas' hand, only to see that Lucas had a little tear in the corner of his eye. He was losing her and he knew it. Peyton pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She turned around and without looking back she walked away from Lucas, who might even be the love of her life.

Peyton saw her dad and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, sweetheart," Larry said. "I'm so very proud of you. You looked so beautiful up there."

"Thanks daddy. Can we go home; it's been a long day."

"Thing didn't go well with Lucas?"

"Well just not what I wanted it to be."

"Come on let's go home." Larry wrapped his arm around Peyton.

The ride home was a quiet one, but not uncomfortable, just total silence.

"So I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, but then I realized there was never going to be aright moment, so I'm just going to spill it." Larry said breaking the silence. I'm leaving next week, for a very long trip."

"How long?" Peyton asked.

"It going to be 3 months, so that's the whole summer. I'm really sorry Peyton;  
I really wanted to spend the summer with you. This is the last summer that you are my little girl, because after this summer you are going to be a college girl. But I was thinking, before you say anything, I don't want you to be alone the whole summer and figuring that you and Lucas are in the stands...I was thinking that you could already move in with Jake. Get settled in, I mean I know how much you want this."

"You know you are every girl's dream dad."

"So I guess that is a yes." Larry smiled.

"Hell yeah, but it has to be okay with Jake."

"So call him."

When they arrived home, Peyton ran into the house grabbed the phone and plopped down on the couch.  
Jake recognized Peyton's number and answered.

"Twice on one day, I know you love me Peyton, but this really starting to get creepy."

"Dude, listen up. I have some updates."

"Tell me."

"Well my dad is going a way for the whole summer. So he suggested that I  
already get settled in with you. Well that's if it's okay with you."

"I really have to think about this, because this wasn't the deal Peyton." Jake said teasing Peyton. "Well of course I can respect that." Peyton said somewhat disappointed.

"Just kidding love, of course you can come here! The sooner the better." Jake called her love, no one else could say like Jake did.

The day after her dad had left for his trip Peyton started packing her bags. She had the new NOFX album on, just because she wanted her head to drift away. She couldn't get that smile of off her face. Her dad's words lingering in her ears. Use your head and follow your heart. Maybe it was Jake that was in her heart, but she just didn't realize it.

"Where is that sweater?" Peyton said out loud.

"Right here, I took it by accident last time I was here." A soft familiar voice said. Peyton turned around, there he was standing in her doorway eerily familiar to the way he was standing there last time. Peyton walked towards Lucas to grab her sweater.

"Do I have to wash it before I use it?" Peyton asked while grabbing the sweater and smelling it.

Lucas put a small smile on his face and said: "No you're good. I'm not a pervert."

"I never thought you were."

"Are you going somewhere? Lucas asked looking at the bags.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm going to Savannah. I'm actually leaving tomorrow."

"What why? College doesn't start till September and sweetheart is barely June."

"First of all I am not your sweetheart, second of all what I do in my life when I do those things in my life are for me to know and no one else, and I'm sorry but that also includes you Luke." Peyton let out a big sigh and started talking again. "Luke you and me are over. I thought I made that very clear the other day. You have no right being here, you and me…is gone, we're done." Peyton turned away from Lucas, facing her head down.

"Are we really done?" Lucas said moving closer to Peyton. Standing behind her, Peyton felt his warm breath in her neck. He placed kisses on her neck all the way down to her collarbone, slowly undressing her. As much as Peyton wanted to fight those kisses, she just couldn't. His breath, his scent, his everything, God she loved this boy. Peyton turned around facing Lucas looking him straight in the eyes. She started pressing kisses on his cheek. She closed her eyes, already regretting her actions. She brought her hands up to cup his face in her hands. Peyton looked Lucas straight in the eyes. Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton. Peyton ripped Lucas' shirt of off his back. God she loved the smell of him. Before Peyton knew it Lucas had scooped her up and laid her down on her bed. She put her hands on his belt. Trying to open it. Lucas saw Peyton struggling and helped her. He then pressed his lips against hers solely thinking about Peyton.  
Peyton put both her index fingers in his boxers doubting whether she should do it or not.

"You know, we don't have to do this." Lucas said locking his eyes to hers.  
Peyton quickly closed her eyes and without a second thought she pulled the boxers down. He hovered above her, asking her one last time if she was sure.  
Peyton could only nod, knowing that if she'd try to speak she would break down in tears.  
Afterwards Lucas fell a sleep, Peyton could tell by the way he was breathing. Peyton turned to Lucas, she was just looking at him. With her fingers she touched his face, feeling his curves. She hadn't noticed that the time had flashed by and Lucas had woken up.

"Hey, good morning."

"Listen Luke, we never finished our conversation. I was packing my bags because I'm moving to Savannah, to live there…"

"Peyt, you…"Lucas could not finish his statement, before he knew it Peyton pressed her lips against his. As Peyton pulled away from the kiss, Lucas didn't dare utter another syllable. Peyton looked Lucas straight in the eyes. She felt tears coming but she fought them back. "Luke you have to let me do this. This is what I want, this is what I need.

"But why are you leaving so soon, I don't understand."

"My dad left yesterday. He's going to be gone for 3 months. So he suggested that I might as ell prepare for college." Peyton took one of the sheets wrapping it around her body, she then stepped out of bed.

"But you can prepare her, in Tree Hill."

"No I cannot, Luke, besides…"

"Besides what?" Lucas asked with much confusion in his voice.

"Besides," Peyton said taking a deep breath, "my dad wants me settled in with Jake. Peyton could not look Lucas in the eyes, so she faced her head down. But she knew what face Lucas was wearing.

"So you're going to Savannah for Jake?"

"No I'm going for college and Jake and I are just friends. He's offering me a place to stay. Why am I telling you this?  
Peyton couldn't say anything else, she already felt her eyes filling with tears.

"I think you should go Luke." Peyton stuttered out.

"No I need to know, I think you owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything Luke," Peyton said grabbing the sheet closer to her body.

Lucas nodded his head. He knew that Peyton's head was all over the place right now and the best thing to do is just leave it. But how could he, this would, this could be the last time that he could see her. He felt he needed to take her in one last time and found himself staring at Peyton taking in every part of her.  
Peyton saw what Lucas was doing and began unwillingly to blush.

"Lucas, you have to go. I'm leaving in 3 hours." Peyton said looking at the digital clock that was on her nightstand.

Lucas was broken from his trance gathering his clothes. When he had all his clothes back on Peyton was still standing there wrapped in the sheet.  
Lucas turned to her and said: "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah I guess so."

Lucas walked towards Peyton's bedroom door. "Luke!"

Lucas turned around facing Peyton one more time. "Now we are really done."  
Both Peyton and Lucas realized it, they were done.

Peyton couldn't help but feel free in a strange way. Lucas left and Peyton finished packing. Her taxi was at her door, she was finally going to Savannah.


	2. The truth, oh GOd

Chapter two: The Truth…oh God

3 months later.

The summer went by before both Jake and Peyton knew it. Peyton had a great time there. The days with Jenny and evenings with Jake, just talking. She loved how she and Jake could just sit down and just talk. That's one of the reasons why she loved Jake the way that she did, he didn't expect anything from her, and there was no disappointment in his voice when she talked about stuff. Peyton felt like she could pour her heart out with him. With all the closeness she still felt a huge gap between them, because there was one thing she just couldn't tell him. It's not that she didn't want to, she just couldn't find the words.

Flashback. A month ago

"Are you okay, Peyt? You've been in there forever." Jake asked with a gentle voice.

Peyton swallowed hard trying to make up a convincing voice. "Oh I'm fine Jake, just need some time."

"You don't sound fine to me."

Peyton splashed some water on her face and within the minute she opened the bathroom door for Jake.

"We really shouldn't stay up so late anymore." Peyton said a little more convincing.

"You're right, sweetheart. Listen, I made you some breakfast, but I got to go take Jenny to school but I'll be home in a half hour."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Be right back!" With that Jake left. Peyton picked up the towel she conveniently dropped on the floor, under the tower there was a used pregnancy test, and it was pink, which meant positive.

End Flashback

Peyton didn't like the fact that she hadn't told Jake yet. She felt guilty and stupid. There had been a number of opportunities, but every time she wanted to bring it up something in her just made her stop.

"Hey Peyt," Jake said somewhat concerned, "when you were at campus today I made you bed and I found a blood stain on your pillow. I wasn't looking or anything I just…is everything okay?" Even though Peyton lived with Jake, they didn't share a room, they both figured that it would be too weird.

"Ow that's probably from the cut in my hand, see?" Peyton shows him her hand showing a small cut between her thumb and index finger.

"Jake," Peyton said a little more serious now, she felt there was no time like the present to tell Jake. Jake could see that Peyton was being serious so he locked his on hers. "What is it Peyt? You know you can tell me anything."

"I've been wanting to say this for so long now, and I'm sorry that I kept it to myself, but I just couldn't find the words to tell you." Peyton sighed, how was she going to tell him, she didn't know.

"It's okay, Peyt."

"No it's not," Peyton took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I love you Jake…I want you and me to be you and me again." This wasn't what she wanted to say, but she couldn't help herself, the words just rolled out of her mouth. "I love you Jake, I think I could be falling for you." Peyton blushed, she was blushing because she just professed her love out for Jake, but at the same time she was blushing because she was ashamed, she felt like a coward because she still hadn't told him what she really wanted to say. Her feelings for Jake were real, but this wasn't right. "Jake…I want us…I want us to be a family." Peyton turned around, in disappointment, because she got no reaction from Jake. "A happy family is but an earlier heaven." Peyton whispered, but just loud enough for Jake to hear it.

"Well I don't know about you, but these past three months have been heaven to me. Having you around has been heaven to me…and Jenny. Everyday I wake up and thank God for making me one of the luckiest alive. You are the one I've been waiting for. You're the right one for me, and more importantly you are right for Jenny. My baby girl loves you with all her heart. I'm so glad that you just told me how you really feel because I feel the same way." Jake took a deep breath after his speech.

Peyton smiled but it quickly disappeared, because **_if _**she and Jake were going to be a family he had to know the truth. She couldn't hide it forever, eventually she was going to show anyways, so she just had to spill it and she knew it.

Jake brought his hands up to cup her face.

"I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer"

"I love you too Jake Jagielski." Peyton stuttered out. Jake turned his head trying to kiss Peyton. Peyton almost gave in, but she turned her head.

"Wait…I need to tell you something."

"Oh God"

"Yeah… 'Oh God' kind of sums it up."

"What?"

"Just…please just let rattle please, I really have to say this. Okay where do I begin…?" Peyton knew it was now or never, she chose now.

"Remember that about a month ago I was in the bathroom for a really long time."

"Sweetie you're always really long in the bathroom." Jake tried to make Peyton lighten up a little. Peyton looked at Jake and he knew that had to shut his mouth.

"Sorry…please continue."

"Well it was taking so long because I was waiting for the results…I was waiting for the results of my pregnancy test." Peyton set her eyes to the ground with shame.

"A pregnancy test? Oh God…what was the result…was it positive?"

"Yes it was."

"Oh God"

"I told you that 'Oh God' really sums it all up." Peyton said with a sarcastic tone.

As much as Jake wanted to say something else he just couldn't. Two minutes ago he had a whole future planned out in his head, but now it was just gone.

"Whose is it?" Jake almost didn't dare to ask.

"Lucas' "

"Lucas as in Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah.

"Oh God"

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but there just never seemed to be a right time. When there was a right time I just couldn't find the words. But this doesn't change anything about how I feel about you and me…us."

"Lucas Scott…from all the boys in Tree Hill you has to be with Lucas. My God Peyton. Last year I pushed you away I told you that you had to follow your heart back home to Tree Hill. You've been here for three months and you never once mentioned anything about you and Lucas being together."

"No you don't understand Jake. I don't love Lucas"

"Yes you do Peyton, you told him so yourself."

"No I didn't, where are you talking about?"

"Yes you did…do I have to remind you? The school shooting, you told him you loved him right there and then."

"Well I didn't mean it like that. I was shot, I was bleeding, and I thought I was going to die but I didn't mean it in the way that you think."

"If you really didn't mean it like that, how did he end up in your bed huh?

"I don't know, okay, it just kind of happened. Jake you have to understand that I've been alone for a really long time. People always leave, die or lie and with all the drama going on there was Lucas. He was there when I needed him, and I was there when he needed me, and it just kind of happened. But it didn't mean anything…I love you Jake."

"Yeah I know that you do Peyton. That is not the point. The point is that I still think that there is another man in your heart."

"Jake, what happened between me and Lucas wasn't like that."

"Are you going to keep it?" Peyton wasn't expecting that question, she immediately went into defensive mode.

"IT?! My baby is not a IT you hear me?!"

"Sorry Peyton, are you going to keep him or her?"

"Yeah I am. Just because Lucas and I aren't together doesn't mean that this baby doesn't have a right to exist. I didn't expect you to take me in your arms and say everything was going to be okay, but I did expect you to be a little more understanding. I'm here with you, I'm yours, Lucas is past tense. You are my future Jake. And if you can't handle me with a baby then I'm just going to leave. Because this baby is coming first, second, always."

Jake smiled at Peyton. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because of you. The baby isn't even here yet, but you're already protecting her/him. You're going to be a great mother Peyt. I'm sorry Peyton. I was just…it was the jackass in me talking." Jake said keeping the smile on his face, hoping that Peyton could forgive him for being an ass. He opened his arms offering Peyton a hug. She stepped in and immediately started crying. "I'm so sorry." Peyton managed to stutter out.

Jake pulled out of the hug and held Peyton by her shoulders. "Why are you sorry?"

"For not telling" Jake looked Peyton straight in the eyes, he could see the fear. He knew what she felt, he had been there not too long ago. He might not have carried Jenny inside of him, but he was the one that was always worried about her, protecting her. He knew the fear of not knowing what to do, the fear of telling people, the fear of being a good parent. He knew what Peyton was feeling and knew just what to say.

"We can do this, together. No matter what happens, I'm going to be there for you and your baby, you hear me Peyton?"

Peyton couldn't only nod her head in agreement, know that if she'd said anything she would probably break down.

"But I'll tell you now, it's not going to be easy…in fact it's going to be really hard, but you and me…we can do this."

"What about school? I just started…I'm not ready to give that up yet."

"You don't have to. SCAD (Savannah College of Art and Design) is just 2 blocks away and when you need me to I can take the baby whenever."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Peyt"

"No you don't understand. I didn't mean love, but I mean I think I'm in love with you"

Jake couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He turned his head so they were facing each other. He smiled at Peyton, "you know what? I think I'm in love with you too."

Peyton and Jake shared a smile, Jake turned his head to Peyton's. "Well now that we've got that out of the way…" Before Jake could utter another syllable Peyton pressed her lips against his.

"Jake…"Peyton said with a little doubt in her voice.

"It's okay Peyt." This time it was Jake who initiated the kiss, Peyton didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

Before Peyton realised it, Jake had scooped her up bringing her to his bedroom. Jake was dropping kissing wherever he could.

"Jake, wait…I can't do this" Peyton said. As much as she wanted to she just felt like they were moving to fast.

"You're right Peyt…it's too soon isn't it? Jake asked

Peyton nodded. She loved the fact that Jake could truly read her.

"I just want us, when we do that, I just want us to be, you know."

"Yeah I know." Jake said

They lay next to each other, no words were exchanged, and they were listening to each other breath.

I live you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Jake blurted out.

"I love you too, Jake" Peyton said with a smile on her face.

Jake wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist. Peyton turned on her side putting her head on his chest. Peyton fell a sleep and all Jake could do was thinking how lucky he was.


	3. Confession

Chapter three: Confession

"Well you look like crap." A mocking voice said as Lucas showed up on her doorstep.

"Thanks Hales I love you too." Lucas said with a forced smile on his face.

"How was your summer?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Yours was probably better. I basically spent my entire summer alone."

"Yeah my summer was definitely better, but you can't really beat a summer in London. Nathan was pretty devastated after finding out what Dan did, but he got through it. The summer was really good to us."

"How was London, did you do some sightseeing?"

"No not really, I was mostly sightseeing the bedroom."

"Okay the qualifies for TMI."

"TMI?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Too Much Information." Lucas said smiling.

"Oh sorry. Well Last time I saw you, you and a certain someone were kind of, well how should I call it, weird?"

"Would that certain someone perhaps be Brooke?"

"No, I actually meant your other girlfriend."

"Not funny Hales."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Do you want to know what happened or what?" Lucas said somewhat teasingly.

"Dude I'm dying to know."

"O h well the day you and Nate left for London I went by. She was packing her bags. She was leaving for Savannah, in fact she there right now. She got accepted to SCAD, her dad was going to be gone for the whole summer, so he suggested that she'd get settled in there."

"And you haven't seen her since?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from her either. I've called her a couple of times, but always get her voice mail."

"Do I want to know what else happened between the two of you?"

"How did you know that there was more?"

"You have that look in your eyes…I know you better than you know Lucas Scott."

They shared a smile and Lucas continued with his story.

"Remember the day where both Peyton and I weren't at school and the next day I gave you her car keys?"

"Of course, how can I forget?"

"Well I was kind of a wreck that day. You with the whole Dan killing Keith thing…"Lucas swallowed hard, he still had some trouble talking about Keith's passing, "Peyton was there for me and I sort of spend the night there."

"What? Did you just spend the night, or did you do more than that?

Lucas couldn't answer the question, he didn't even dare to look Haley in the eyes.

"Thank you for giving me the answer without actually saying it." Haley said with an angry tone.

"Hales you don't understand."

Haley wasn't listening anymore. "So that explains why she was acting so weird last time saw her. It all makes sense now." Haley mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, listen Luke…Peyton really loved you, but she never told you because you were with Brooke.

"She told you that?"

"No, but she didn't have to, I saw it in her eyes. Every time you'd walk pass her or talk to her…it was so obvious, but she kept her feeling to herself for you and Brook's sake." Haley saw something change in Lucas' look.

"But anyways," Lucas began, "after I spend the night with her, I woke up and saw that I needed to go to work and I grabbed my clothes and left as quickly as possible, that's how I got Peyton's car. When I was grabbing my clothes I also grabbed her sweater, by accident. So when I finally found the strength to give it back to her, I found her packing her bags. She told me that whatever the thing between us was, is now over."

"Well good." Haley said.

"Well good?! Peyton says that she and I are over and you say 'Well good'?"

"Yeah, and you know why? You used her and you know it. That girl loved you and you took advantage of her. You've been playing her all this time. I think it's good that she finally stood up for herself."

"Hales…"

"Just don't tell me that you slept with her again."

Lucas couldn't look Haley in the eyes. He was ashamed for his own actions, but he hoped that Peyton was going to stay, but she didn't and now Lucas didn't know what to do.

"How did you get her so far down to sleep with you again? No scratch that, what the hell were you thinking. You don't love her like she loves you, you're just using her. You're a real jackass you know that?"

"Since when did you become Peyton's lawyer. And yes I do, thank you very much."

"This is even worse you know you're a jackass, but you didn't do anything about it?"

"Well that too, but that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was, I do love Peyton the same way she loved me. Hales…I think I'm falling for her, no scratch that I have fallen in love with her. I was just scared, so I was hiding out with Brooke.

"You love Peyton? And you didn't tell her? You're a real piece of work you know that?"

"Yeah I know."

"So tell me, how did the two of you left things?"

"Well after we, you know, did that, she sent me away. I said to her that this was our goodbye and she said _now we are really done Luke_. I can still feel the words lingering in my ears."

"And she just left after that?"

"Yeah she left. I went by Brooke's and she looked at me. I didn't say anything and already she was screaming at me for being a jackass and that I was the worst boyfriend a girl could have. And then I told her that I couldn't do this anymore and I told her that I might have feelings for Peyton."

"You told Brooke you have feeling for Peyton? Nice one, a-hole."

"She slapped me and I walked away. But the weirdest part is that I didn't have any regrets. It felt good coming out with my feelings for Peyton.

"You're just a little late, she's gone sweetheart."

"I know, I know. And it gets worse."

"How can it get any worse…Peyton has a new boyfriend?"

"No even worse than that."

"You really got my attention now Scott, tell me what is it."

"Peyton lived in Savannah…with Jake. She moved in with Jake."

"Jake as in Jake Jagielski?

"Yep that's the one. But God I love that girl."

"Oh."


	4. The painting

Chapter 04. The Painting

"Don't you ever miss it?" Jake asked as he saw that Peyton had woken up in his arms.

"What?" Peyton asked rubbing her eyes to get her sleep out.

"Home, it's been what 4 months and you hardly even talk to me about it."

"Jake I am home, this is my home, with you."

"Yeah I know, but I mean do you miss Tree hill?"

"I know what you meant, I just didn't want to answer the question." Peyton said teasingly.

Jake and Peyton shared a smile.

"To be honest, yes I miss it, but at the same time I don't. There was too much drama in Tree Hill, but I learned how to cope with it. I miss my friends sometimes, Haley and Nathan, Mouth…Brooke"

"Lucas?"

"Yeah him too I guess, but I don't miss them as much as I thought I would. When I was still in Tree Hill, I was missing you, my heart was aching for you, I had that 'being a Sunday evening feeling', and you know what?"

"What?"

"I haven't had a 'being a Sunday evening feeling' since I've been here. I told you that you were the one that makes that feeling go away."

"Yes you did Peyton."

For a few minutes there was complete silence. Peyton loved how she and Jake could have a whole conversation without even saying a word. Just one look that was all they needed to know what the other person was feeling. Jake broke their silence.

"Peyt?"

"Jake?"

"I want to take you out on a date. It's been a month since we 'professed' our love to one another, but we haven't had a real date yet. I asked Nikki if it was okay and she said that she could take Jenny whenever."

"I would love to go out on a date with you. Come get up, I want to show you something."

Peyton took Jake to the bedroom that was formally known as Peyton's before Peyton and Jake shared a bedroom.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay," Jake kind of excited of what he might find in there.

"Open," Peyton said.

Jake was standing in front of the bedroom wall. Peyton had painted Jenny and Jake when they were leaving for the first time on the wall.

"My God Peyton it's beautiful."

"You like?"

"No"

Peyton looked disappointed, facing her head down.

"I love it Peyton. Are you kidding, I always wanted to do something with the room."

"Glad you like it, sorry love it."

"Come here." Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist. "Is it just me or do I look really handsome there."

"You look really handsome here." Peyton smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.


	5. I love you Peyton

Chapter 11: I love you Peyton

"I say I love Peyton and you say oh? Not you too!" Lucas said confused.

"Not you too?" Nathan asked

"You're wife said the exact same thing to me a month ago."

"Maybe it's because that is the only reaction you can give to a confession like that."

"Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Well you are not supposed to say it to me, you're supposed to say it to Peyton." Nathan smiled.

"Funny, real funny."

"You know what you can do? You can go visit her. You know she lives with Jake, so there is no trouble finding her."

"I can't visit her, dude she is in Savannah. That's a whole other state!"

"So, if you really love her like you say you do, it shouldn't matter."

"Listen I have to go, I have class, I'm already late. I'll see you later bro!"

"Yeah you will, and Luke!"

Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Just think about it she is just a plane away."

**Back in Savannah**

"Come out Peyton. We're going to be late. I saw you just a few minutes ago and you looked great." Peyton was standing in the bathroom, getting ready for her big date with Jake.

"I'm four months pregnant, give the girl some time!" Peyton said somewhat sarcastically. But Peyton was really bombed out that all of her old clothes don't fit anymore. Peyton was already four months along, and she was staring to show a little. She wasn't fat, but she gained enough to no longer fit into her clothes. Jake came upstairs, he saw that Peyton was standing in front of the mirror.

Jake knew she was doubting about how she was looking.

"Peyton, sweet, sweet Peyton. First of all you're four months pregnant so it's logic that you don't fit in your old clothes, second of all you look beautiful no mater what you wear and last we are going to be late if we don't hurry. We're on a tight schedule here." Jake said jokingly.

Peyton smiled, he always knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"Where are we going then?"

"Nice try Peyton, it's a surprise."

Peyton came out of the bathroom. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks." Peyton started to blush.

"Come on let's go."

------------------------------------------------------

"Georges of Tybee?!" Peyton said when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Yep, surprised?"

"Yeah totally, but we can't afford this."

"Yes we can, I've had to chance to work some overtime."

Peyton gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"Sure, anything for my girl."

Jake and Peyton were handholding as they entered the restaurant. As they made their way to their table they kept handholding, when they were seated at their table they kept their eyes locked on each other.

Their trance was broken by the waiter that came to get their orders.

"Do you want to dance?" Jake asked hesitant.

"Sure I'd love to."

"Jake put his arm around her waist, she rested her arm on his shoulder. During their dance, there were no words exchanged, their eyes stayed locked together.

They were letting the lyrics of the song speak for them.

'_Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do 'cause I'd still miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing_.

Peyton and Jake smiled at each other. This night was perfect. The song ended and Peyton and Jake were once again seated at their table. They just sat down and the waiter came to bring them their plates.

They ate their plates clean and paid the bill. They got up and walked towards the car.

"Thanks Jake, this night was awesome!"

"And it's only just beginning sweetheart."

"What? There is more?"

"There sure is." Jake said while opening Peyton's car door.

Jake was already driving and Peyton felt like she had to say something. "We're good aren't we?"

"Yes we are Peyt."

"Where are we going?"

"Keep trying Peyt, you're not getting anything from me." Jake laughed. "Okay I need you to close your eyes now."

"Because I'm saying that you have to."

"Okay"

The car stopped and Peyton wanted to open her eyes.

"No not yet!" Jake said "Don't open your eyes just yet."

Jake got out of the car, walked around the car to Peyton's side, opened her door and then scooped her out of the car. He carried her to a bench and sat her down.

"May I open my eyes now?"

"No not yet."

Jake walked away, Peyton felt the light on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"You an open your eyes now."

Peyton opened her eyes, there was Jake, standing in the light. He was like an angel, he just missed the wings and halo. Jake stepped a side and Peyton saw a huge white screen.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you, so instead of going to the cinema for a movie, I thought it would be pretty cool to bring the movie to you.

"Jake…"

"Don't worry, no chick flicks"

"No chick flicks, you remembered." Peyton smiled she couldn't believe that Jake remembered.

"Of course how can I forget."

"What are we going to watch?"

"You just have to wait and find out."

The movie started and it was in black and white, Peyton always loved black and white movies, it always gave it a special touch.

"Oh my God, Mata Hari…I love this movie. Greta Garbo at her best." "I thought you might like it."

During the movie there was only silence. Though Peyton couldn't pay any attention to the movie. Jake hah his arm wrapped around her waist.

Peyton held her head to his chest. She could hear his heart beat underneath her touch. It was perfect and she knew it.

After the movie was done they drove home, Peyton couldn't keep her eyes off of Jake.

They arrived home. "Should I walk you to your door?" Jake joked.

They stepped out of the car, Jake let Peyton go in the house first.

"So what did you think of our date?"

"It was absolutely perfect" Peyton kissed Jake on his cheek. "Listen I'm going to bed. I'm wiped."

"Okay I'll be up in a few seconds, just going to see if everything is locked."

Peyton turned to Jake, seeing him walking through the house. He looks really cute when he's preoccupied. "Jake…"

Jake woke up from his ministrations and looked up at Peyton.

"I thought you were going upstairs."

"Yeah but I just wanted to watch you." Peyton sighed, she already regretted what she was going to say. "I think I should stay in the guest bedroom tonight. Tonight was perfect I just… You know it's just different now." Peyton didn't want to sleep in the guest bedroom, she wanted to sleep where she normally sleeps, but she did feel like it was different now. But she was scared, she finally admitted it to herself, she was scared of being vulnerable again.

"Oh okay…I understand." Jake said somewhat disappointed. Peyton walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

_I can't believe this. I had the night of my life and still you control my life Lucas. _It had been a long time since she thought of that boy. _Nice timing Sawyer._

Peyton went to get a shower, she always felt better after a good shower. When she finished her shower she realised she didn't have any underwear with her because all of her clothes were in Jake's room. Peyton dried her self and put on her silk robe. Her hair was dripping wet, she knocked on Jake's bedroom door. The robe was too short showing off her long slim legs.

"Hey, I forgot that all of my clothes are still here."

"Ow, you go and change. I'll go do something." Jake said.

_God he's such a gentleman._

No, you don't have to go. I'll be done in a few seconds.

As Peyton walked around the room gathering what she needed, she saw that Jake was scanning her body. She thought it was cute how he tried to be coy about it. Peyton got her nightgown and underwear, quickly leaving the bedroom. There was too much tension there, sexual tension that was.

Peyton closed her bedroom door, leaning against it. _What am I doing, this is ridiculous._

Peyton opened her bedroom door, there he was, Jake. He was standing in her doorway. Peyton didn't hesitate, she pulled Jake close so she could kiss him. Jake scooped her up, Peyton wrapped her legs around his waist. Jake carried her to his bedroom, he gently lays Peyton down on the bed, and he then started dropping kisses from her neck to her collarbone. Jake looked into those hazel-green eyes he loved so much and said "I want you Peyt" He kissed her again and untied the tie of her robe. Peyton ran her hands along his back pulling off his shirt. She moved her hands off and started to unbutton his pants. Peyton's stomach flew with butterflies as Jake started to kiss her behind her ears.

Jake held her delicate waist and Peyton dug her nails into his back, they lay back onto the bed. Peyton turned to Jake, both catching their breaths, she kissed him again and he kissed her back.

"Remember that I told you that I think that I'm in love with you?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was wrong I know for a certainty that I'm live with you, from the very first moment."

Peyton moved on top of Jake and smiled. She kissed him on his lips and said: "I've fallen in love with you. I am completely in love with you.

She kissed him deeply, she moved back to his side and cuddled close to him, and he kissed her ear and whispered: "I'm never letting you go.


	6. Author's note

Okay everyone, I know what you are all thinking. This is a Leyton story not a Jeyton story, o why is there so much Jake in here. I just wanted to say that It all has a reason. And the reason why there isn't so much Lucas here, is because I want him to be a mystery. But I'm not going to ruin the story by telling you guys everything. So if you want to know what's going to happen, just read the story, LOL. But before I go, Leytoners stay tuned because there is some Leyton coming up.


	7. First time for everything

Chapter 12. First time for everything

Peyton woke in Jake's embrace, her head on his chest, his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful, you sleep well?" Jake said when he saw that Peyton had opened her eyes.

"Yes I did, thank you very much."

"Where is your head at Peyton?"

"Who? Me? Dude I'm all over the place. I was just thinking about my dad. I've been here for four months and it's been great, but…"

"But what Peyt?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Well we'll talk about it when you're ready to talk about it." Peyton loved it hoe Jake never pushed her to say something. He just let her be, he is the most patient man Peyton knows.

"So," Jake began letting s small sigh out, "I made some breakfast, do want it now or do you want it later?"

Peyton smiled at Jake. "Now's good."

Jake got out of bed, picked Peyton's silken robe from the floor and gave it to her. Peyton smiled, she got out of bed and slipped into the robe. Jake scooped her up and carried her downstairs and sat her down on a chair.

"It really looks great Jake."

"I know, I'm amazing."

"Don't get cocky, but it's true, you are."

The rest of breakfast time was in silence. Jake and Peyton could only stare at each other. Finally Peyton broke their trance.

"So you know what?"

"What?"

"I really feel we should talk about this. It's been 4 months and…" Peyton let out a huge sigh. She was collecting the words she was going to say in her head. "I feel like I've been using Savannah as a escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Escape from all of my problems. I really didn't want it to be. I told myself that it wasn't, but I know that I was lying to myself."

"Not really Peyt, everyone knows you're here. It's not a secret. Besides you came her for college."

"That's what I told myself. I applied to 2 other schools and they all accepted me, so why did I choose SCAD?"

"You never told me that you applied to other school. You know what Peyt, you probably wanted to go to SCAD because of me."

"Okay stop it Jake, I'm being serious."

"Sorry."

"Maybe partially I did choose to go to SCAD because you were here, but that just makes it worse, don't you think?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You know what Peyt, I think you made the right decision. You used your head when you chose to go to college and you followed your heart by coming back into my life."

Peyton couldn't believe the words that came out of Jake's mouth. He always knew what to say, he always knew how to calm Peyton down, not many people could do that.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Jake smiled. But he saw that there was more that Peyton wasn't telling. He could see it in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Jake?"

"What look?"

"The look, that you know that I want to tell you something but I don't really want to tell you."

"I do not have that look, besides you are not supposed to know that look yet."

"So you do have the look?"

"Maybe." Jake smiled, but he felt like they were avoiding the real problem. So his smile faded and he looked Peyton straight in the eyes.

"Okay here is the deal," Peyton began, "I feel like I've been hiding my pregnancy. I haven't told anyone, not even my dad. I've been hiding, but I don't want to. I'm not ashamed of this baby."

"I know that you're not, sweetheart. But you weren't ready to tell the world yet, besides you like it here way to much."

Jake saw that Peyton was kind of down, he wanted to cheer her up.

"Peyton, you have nothing to feel guilty about. This baby is a blessing, you haven't been hiding, you hear me?" Jake sighed took Peyton by her shoulders and looked into her hazel-green eyes. I wasn't going to ask about this, but now that you brought it up I feel like we can talk about it."

"What's that?"

"Your dad. You haven't seen him in a awful long time. You said his trip was going to be three months, but it's been four and we still haven't heard anything from him.

"Yeah, I've sent him a few emails and I talked to him on the phone. But now that you mention it, I haven't talked to him in while now."

"I'm sure he's just busy with his work."

"I don't want tell him on the phone."

"Tell him what?"

"About the pregnancy."

"You know what, we'll talk to him together the first thing when he gets to shore."

Peyton let a small tear escape from her eye.

"Yeah I'd like that." God she loved this boy and they both knew it.

At that very moment Peyton's cell phone.

"Who could be calling me?" Peyton said out loud.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Hello, this is Peyton"

"Hey Sawyer, you miss me?"

"Nathan? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is okay. I know that you gave me this number to call for emergencies, but I just really missed you and I really wanted to call you."

"That's sweet player."

"I actually mean it."

"I'm sure that you do."

Before Peyton left Tree Hill she gave Nathan her new cell phone number just in case. She trusted him with her life, over the years he and Peyton had become very close friends.

"So how's everything with Jake?"

"Good, really good."

"How are you doing? I've been wanting to call you about the whole Dan shooting Keith thing, but I just…"

"You've been really busy, I get it."

"Yeah, I have."

"But I actually learned how do cope with it. Haley was a really great help. We still went on our honeymoon. It was really something we needed."

"Yeah I can understand."

"So how's school?"

Before Peyton could answer Nathan had already said something else.

"Oh and by the way Haley is pregnant."

"What?! Congrats you guys!!! I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Peyton. I really appreciate it. So listen up, I have to go, but was really great hearing your voice."

"Same here Scott."

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, say hi to Haley for me, okay?"

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

Peyton closed her cell phone and smiled.

"Nice conversation?" Jake asked.

"Yeah real nice conversation. It was Nathan."

"Nathan Scott?"

"Yep that's the one."

"Why is was he calling?"

"He just wanted to hear my voice I guess."

"That's sweet."

"That's exactly what I said."

"So, anyways, Nikki and Jenny are coming soon, so we'd better get dressed.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you guys, come in." Peyton said when she opened the door. Nikki and Jenny stepped inside.

"So how was your date?" Nikki asked.

"Really good, the best date I've ever been on."

"Good for you."

Jake just came down the stairs.

"How is my little girl?"

"Your little girl missed you." Jenny said

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah we watched Madagascar, it was so funny."

Jake opened his arms offering Jenny a hug, she gladly stepped in and Jake scooped her up.

Thank you, he mimed to Nikki. And she nodded.

"So I should go." Nikki said.

"No, stay." Peyton said. "I'm cooking tonight, if you want you can stay."

"Yeah," Jake said, "it would be fun, and Peyton is not a horrible cook."

They all laughed. "So what do you say Nikki, are you staying?"

"I'd love to."

The night was great, Nikki and Peyton were really getting along., for the first time.


	8. One call can change your life

Chapter 7. One call can change your life

Lucas had been doubting to go and see Peyton for weeks now. He had called at least a dozen times, and must of left a ton of messages. But she never answered. He didn't have her new number. The only one that had that number was Nathan and Peyton specifically told Nathan not to tell anyone about the cell phone switch.

Though Nathan was doubting whether to tell Haley and Lucas or not. They really missed Peyton, Nathan felt sorry for Lucas. He has been hung up on Peyton for months now, and all this time he knew why Peyton hadn't called Lucas back, but he kept his mouth shut.

But Lucas was playing it safe, he knew that he could so try email or IM her, but he was scared. Scared for what she might say, scared of what he might say or worse what he might won't say.

He could go and visit her, but he was scared of seeing her. He was scared of her reaction, scared that she would send him away. No if he were to do it, he had to do it at the right time. But when was the right time? Is there ever going to be a right time?

Lucas was tired of thinking and felt like he needed to be around people. He decided to and see Nathan and Haley. Lucas grabbed his car keys and walked towards his car. His mom was sitting on the porch.

"Hey mom, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah I just got home, I just wanted to sit here and enjoy the view. Were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I thought I might drop by at Nathan and Haley's. But if you don't want me to go…"

"Well I was actually hoping we could talk."

"Sure, what on your mind." Lucas took a seat next to his mother. "I wanted to talk to you about Peyton. I overheard you on the phone, so I was just wondering what happened to her…and you."

"Well she is attending the SCAD. She...I haven't heard anything from her."

"Are you okay with that?"

"With what?"

"With her attending SCAD?"

"Yeah, sure the SCAD is a great school and Peyton really wanted to go there."

"Does she live there alone?"

"No she moved in with Jake."

"Oh…do you have a phone number or something else so I can reach her."

"Why this sudden interest in Peyton?"

"No reason, just want to talk to her. Never mind we'll talk some other time, you go and see Nathan and Haley."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go, I'll be okay. Don't stay too long."

"I won't." With that Lucas left his home and went by Nathan and Haley.

He knocked on the door and Haley answered, "hey brother in law. What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure, come on in." Haley said as she moved aside.

"Hey bro, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, a coke would do."

"Here you go." Nathan said as he handed Lucas a can of Coca Cola.

"Thanks."

"So any particular reason why you came over?"

"No not really. I was tired of being alone, tired of thinking about…" Lucas' eyes went into a stare. He didn't even dared to say her name.

"Yeah, we know." Nathan said. "How are things at UNC?"

"Everything I wanted it to be. I really feel like I belong there."

"Good that's good, Luke." Haley said.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, but no one knew what to say. Lucas sighed, he had to talk about something so he just had to bring it up.

"So my mom and I had a talk about, you know. And she was really interested in where Peyton lives and she wanted to get in touch with her."

"Well maybe she just worried about Pey…her." Haley said, unsure if it was okay to say Peyton's name.

"Or maybe something happened and your mom needs to talk to Peyton. Or maybe she needs some help with Tric, some advice about music and bands, it could be anything." Nathan said.

"Yeah we can go on living in maybes but I just thought it was kind of weird because my mom just asked me out of the blue."

"She has her reasons Luke." Haley said.

"So have you anything from her?"

"No, I called her a couple of times, but she doesn't answer any of my calls."

"She probably just has a new cell phone now that she is in Savannah, I mean due to her provider." Nathan said kind of covering for Peyton.

"Yeah that must be it." Haley said.

Lucas looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Guys I have to go, I told my mom I wouldn't stay too long. Thanks for putting up with me the last couple of hours." Lucas said as he walked towards the door.

"It was our pleasure." Haley said. With that Lucas left and went home.

Haley and Nathan sat on their couch.

"Haley I have to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

"Is it that bad?"

"No not really, but maybe bad enough."

"What is it?"

"I have Peyton's new number. She has a new cell phone number and she gave it to me just in case something happened, you know for emergencies. But she made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Lucas."

"You've known how to reach her all this time? And you haven't told Lucas? You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but it sounds like Karen really needs to talk to Peyton. I could give her the number, just in case."

"You should do that." Haley said. "You can trust Karen."

The next day Nathan went by Karen's.

"Hey Nathan, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know, I've been really busy with college and Haley, sorry."

"Oh that's okay, you're here now. Do you want to sit down."

"Thanks," Nathan took a seat. " So there is actually a reason why I'm here."

"What's that?"

"Lucas came by yesterday and he told us about your talk with him. You know, the one about Peyton." The second Nathan said Peyton's name Karen's face went blank, it was like she had just seen a ghost. "Are you okay Karen?"

"Yeah just a little pregnant." She smiled. Nathan knew she was lying but he ignored it.

"You really need to talk to Peyton, don't you?" Nathan asked and tried to look Karen in the eyes.

"Actually I do, something happened and she needs to know about this. But it's like no one knows how to reach her."

"Well Ms. Roe, I do. Before Peyton left she left me her new phone number, and I thought you might wanted them, here."

"Thank you Nathan, you are a life saver."

"Well I should go." Nathan got up.

"No stay, could you do something for me?"

"Sure, tell me what."

"I need you to dial the number, I'm afraid that she'll hang up on me."

"Sure," Nathan took the phone out of Karen's hands, "Hey Peyton."

"What you miss me already, you talked to me yesterday." Peyton said as she heard Nathan's voice.

"No actually, there is someone who really needs to talk to you, I think it's important." With that Nathan gave the phone to Karen.

"Hey Peyt," a soft gentle voice said, "it's Karen."

"Oh hi Karen, how are you?"

"Oh I'm pretty good." Nathan pointed at the door, saying he had to go, Karen nodded and mimed 'Thank you' to him and he nodded back.

"But I wasn't calling for that. Something has happened, you really want to sit down for this one." Karen began. With that Peyton sat down, this didn't sound good.

"I didn't want to this over the phone but I guess there isn't any other way."

"Karen, your avoiding the issue here. Just tell me." Peyton said impatiently.

"Peyton, your father's boat was missing, but they found it now but your dad…he… they found a body, they did a DNA test, it confirmed that it was him. I'm so sorry Peyt. They called me because they couldn't get a hold of you...your dad was smart enough to put me on his emergency list. I'm really sorry Peyt."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dad was gone? This wasn't possible, it just wasn't, how could this be? This must be a dream a really bad dream.

Peyton's whole life flashed by in her eyes, she didn't hear any of the words that Karen was telling her. Peyton was numb, she could say anything, she couldn't move a muscle.


	9. Life is piling up

Chapter 14. Life is piling up

Little over a year later.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Jake Jagielski?" Jake asked as he was looking at her with one hand on the wheel, 2 eyes on Peyton.

"It feel pretty damn great, and you, how does it feel to be married to me?" Peyton asked

"You have no idea." Jake leaned in to kiss Peyton. Jake didn't see the car pulling up from behind.

"Jake watch out!" Peyton screamed.

But it was already too late. The car ran into their car. The car flipped over and everything after that was just blank.

Peyton woke up hours after it happened, she was lying in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes, she saw a man in a white coat standing next to her bed. She just figured that it was the doctor.

"Hi, Ms. Sawyer, glad to see you awake." The doctor said.

"It's Mrs. Jagielski." Peyton said with a dry throat. "How is he?"

"He had a severe head trauma, he's in surgery right now. I will let you know when I know more." The doctor smiled at Peyton. "You are very lucky, you know that? The man in the other car didn't survive. Your husband is in surgery and you 'only' have a small concussion."

"Lucky, did you just say I was lucky? This was supposed to be the best day of my life. In stead of celebrating I'm lying in the hospital and my husband is in surgery, yeah I'm very lucky."

The doctor knew he had to leave it. "You should get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Peyton fell a sleep. When she woke up, she saw that a woman with black hair was sitting on her bedside. The woman had tears in her eyes and she held a baby in her arms.

"I thought you might wanted to see your little boy." The woman tried to give Peyton a smile.

Peyton looked up and saw her one year old son. Peyton had tears in her eyes, she was thankful that her little boy was here.

"Thank you Nikki, for bringing him. I really needed this."

"I figured that you would."

"Hey Peyton, are you okay?" A little girl entered the room.

"Yeah Jenny, I'm fine just have a little head ache."

"Peyton, what happened?"

Peyton sighed she really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to stay in the moment with her little girl. So she changed the subject.

"How did you know that I wanted to see Aiden?"

"Well if something like this happened to me, I would want my little girl next to me. So I just figured that you really wanted to see your little boy."

Jenny smiled at Peyton and Nikki, she was happy that the two of them were friends.

Peyton had a rough year, but between all the drama there was Jake and Jenny and Nikki. Peyton felt like she was blessed with the people she had around her.

When Peyton's dad had just died Peyton was devastated, she didn't know what to do. Jake and Nikki were really there for her. They took care of the funeral, the house, well everything basically. Peyton didn't go to the funeral, she couldn't handle it. She didn't want to confront Lucas or Brooke or Haley and Nathan. Jake went instead, Nikki stayed with her the whole time.

Nikki's parents came by and took Jenny with them. Peyton saw that something was wrong. She could tell by the way Nikki's parents were looking at Peyton. They had the 'it's going to be rough but you are going to be alright' look.

"Just tell me what it is Nikki."

"What?"

"I know you have something to tell me, just tell me what it is."

Nikki took a deep breath. Looked Peyton straight in the eyes, Nikki felt her eyes filling with tears.

Peyton knew it was bad, she held Aiden close to her heart. "Just tell me, I think I can handle it."

"Peyt, you have been through so much and I have to admit you are tougher than I thought…something happened and I need to tell you this…" Nikki sighed and looked away.

"Jake passed away during surgery Peyton, I'm so sorry." Nikki didn't know what to do, what to say to make it all better. But she knew she had to stay with Peyton.

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jake passed away, this isn't right. Peyton felt like crying but she didn't, she saw the doctor, that she saw earlier, walk in the room.

"Hey doc, am I okay?"

"Yes you are. There is some news…"

"Oh I already know about my husband." Peyton chuckled out.

"No that is not what I meant."

"I don't know how to tell you this Mrs. Jagielski, so I'm just going to say it. You're pregnant, Mrs. Jagielski."

"What? I can't be, not now."

Peyton could no longer hold her tears back, so she just let them roll. She held Aiden in her arms even closer. Peyton felt like she was going to suffocate, why now? That was the only thing on her mind.

Nikki took Aiden on her side and then hugged Peyton with one arm. "It's going to be alright."

The doctor was still standing there, he had more to tell.

"I actually have some good news to report. We did some tests and we just want to keep you here overnight for observation and then you are free to go Mrs. Jagielski."

"Thank you doctor." Nikki said trying to get him out of the room so they could have a little more privacy.

"What are you going to do Peyt?"

"I don't know yet. But I can't stay in Savannah."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Back to Tree Hill. Back in my old house, the one my father had left for me."

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll arrange everything for you. When are you planning on going"

"Just after the funeral, and Nikki…thank you. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

The night went by as Peyton cried herself to sleep. She lost her husband and was pregnant with his child, how could this happen? Peyton kept replaying everything in her mind. One thing was for certain, she was going back to Tree Hill.

The next morning Nikki was there to pick Peyton up.

The funeral came and went before Peyton had realised it and she knew she had to go.

"Everything is ready. I got you a plane ticket, I even called that friend of yours, he is coming to pick you up. The only problem is…"

"Is what Nikki?"

"That I'm going to miss you so much!"

Peyton pulled her in for a hug and even let some tears roll over her cheeks.

"C'mon let's get you to the airport." Nikki smiled.

Who would've guessed that these two would end up being friends.

"Where is Jenny?"

"She is with my parents. She doesn't want you to go, so she doesn't want to say goodbye."

"But…"

"She is just angry because her dad is gone and you're leaving. But she'll come around."

"And you?? Do you think it's a smart move that I'm going? I mean do you think it's too soon?"

"I don't know Peyton. Only you can decide that."

"I feel like I have to go."

"Then you should go."

"Then I'm going, but I really want to say goodbye to Jenny."

"We can go by , so you can say your goodbyes."

"Thank you."

They went by, but something was stopping Peyton. What was she going to say? Nothing would make up for what she was going to do. She was leaving, again, but now she is leaving for Tree Hill.

Peyton went inside, she felt like she really had to this. She saw that Jenny was sitting on the couch, her eyes puffy from crying. Peyton sat next to Jenny.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

"Hi Peyt, I'm fine, just fine."

"Okay that was a stupid question. Look I really don't know what to say."

"Say you won't go, say that you are going to stay."

"I really want to, but…"

"But you can't, because you can't handle this."

"Jenny…"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Even if it were true, I wouldn't…I'm sorry Jenny. I really am, but I have to do this. I'm not really leaving you, I'll always be in your heart."

Jenny and Peyton both started crying. Peyton loved that little girl.

"I would take you with me, but you can't leave. You have your family here."

"But you are a part of this family Peyton."

Those words meant more to Peyton than the little girl realised. Everything Peyton ever wanted was a family, she just wanted to belong somewhere and now she did, but it didn't feel right.

"You know what little girl, when you have holidays, or a day off or even weekends you can come visit me. I won't be far."

"I'd like that."

Peyton opened her arms for Jenny to step in and hug, Jenny did and they stood there for about 3 minutes before the baby started crying.

"Don't worry I got her." Nikki said

"Jenny, listen to me, you have to know that I love you. I loved every moment I spend here with you and daddy, don't you ever forget that."

The only thing that Jenny could do was nod.

"I think I really have to go now, because I'm going to miss my plane."

"And oh what shame that would be." Jenny said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'll always have you in my heart, Jenny."

Peyton turned around got her stuff nodded at Nikki and left. The car ride was really awkward, it was long and silent. Both of them didn't know what to say.

Nikki helped Peyton with her bags, the girls made their way to the airport. Still no words were exchanged. Peyton checked in and walked towards Nikki.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Nikki said

"Yeah I guess it is. Thank you for everything, you're a real good friend."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, I love you Nikki."

"Love you too Peyton."

The girls hugged. Peyton closed her eyes. Turned around and walked away with Aiden on her side.

When Peyton sat in the plane she looked out of the window and looked back at what Savannah had given her. Love lots of love, a family, friends, it gave her a sad smile.

She then looked at her Aiden, and knew that this was the best thing to do. Peyton then did something she hadn't done in a very long time, she got her iPod and listened to songs randomly. It felt good to hear music in her ears. Before she knew it she arrived in Tree Hill.

Peyton and Aiden got out of the plane, got their bags and left to go home.

_Nikki said that she called a friend, and he was going to pick me up, I wonder who it is. _Just as Peyton was thinking that she saw Nathan and Haley standing with a buggy in her hands. Peyton smiled and walked towards them. Both Nathan and Haley were shocked to see Peyton with a child on her side.

"Hey Nathan, Haley. I really missed you guys. You look good."

"Yeah so do you, Sawyer." Nathan said.

"So who's the little guy?" Haley asked, well she more kind of blurted it out.

"Haley!" Nathan said to his wife.

"No it's okay Nate. This is my son Aiden." Peyton said rather proud and smiled at her little boy.

"May I hold him?" Haley asked carefully.

"Yeah of course." Peyton gave Aiden to Haley. Turned to Nathan who pulled her in for a hug.

"I really missed you Sawyer, you have no idea."

"No I think I do." Peyton smiled.

"So what about you little guy, what's your name?" Peyton bended down to the buggy.

"This is Matthew."

"Hi Matthew, aren't you a beautiful little boy." Peyton said when she scooped him up. Peyton sat him back in his chair and looked at Haley who was enjoying her time with Aiden.

"So I guess the two of you are pretty tired and ready to go home."

"Yeah, we are." Peyton let out a big sigh.

They went to the car and put all of Peyton's stuff in the trunk and they were on their way home. But instead of driving to Peyton's old house, Nathan drove to his and Haley's.

"what am I doing here you guys? This isn't my home."

"No it's ours, you're staying with us."

"I can't you guys."

"Yes you can, besides, your old house is…well let's just say that it isn't liveable right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you later."

"Just say that you'll stay with us, at least until the house is liveable again…"

"Okay, but no one knows okay?"

"I really want to stay low key."

"Okay."

They all stepped out of the car. Peyton got the tour around the new house and was pretty proud of what Nathan and Haley have accomplished together.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked when he was done with the tour.

"No not really. But Aiden is pretty tired, is there somewhere I can put him to sleep?"

"Of course." Nathan said. He guided Peyton and a sleeping Aiden to their bedroom.

Peyton laid Aiden down on the bed.

"I'll get you a crib." Nathan said.

"Thanks." While Nathan was assembling the crib, the girls were sitting in the living room. It gave them the time to talk about things they really needed to talk about.

"So," Haley began, "are you engaged?" Haley asked looking at Peyton's ring finger.

"No, I'm actually married."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we just got married."

"When?"

"About 2 weeks ago."

"2 weeks ago and you are here by yourself and not on your honeymoon?" Haley asked surprised.

"It's a little more complicated than that. I married Jake."

"Oh that's great Peyton! I always knew that the two of you would end up together."

Peyton could feel the tears coming, but she was fighting them back, she couldn't break down now, she had to be strong, for Aiden.

Peyton let out a big sigh before she started talking again. "Jake died, Haley. There was a car accident, I was the only one to survive."

"Oh I'm sorry." Haley got up to hug Peyton.

"Don't Haley. I can't hug you right now, because if you hug me I'm going to start crying and I'm not going to be able to stop." Peyton sighed before talking again

"I just knew I couldn't stay in Savannah, so that's how I ended up here."

Haley felt Peyton's pain, but there was nothing she could say or do to make it all better and Haley knew it.

"I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up…" Haley began doubting whether she should talk about this, but she felt that she had to talk about something, something else than Jake.

"What is it Haley?"

"Well about a year ago, your dad passed away and everyone here was so devastated and we were all really worried about you. So what I'm trying to say is, where were you?"

"I was in Savannah, I couldn't handle my dad's death very well. And I was pregnant so I couldn't fly. I knew that you guys were going to be here, and I really appreciate that, but I just couldn't face the things yet. Especially the way I left things."

"Yeah everyone was there, even Brooke."

Peyton smiled.

"Ready!!" Nathan was done with the crib, he put it in Peyton's bedroom and then gently put Aiden in it.

"Thank you Nathan, you too Haley."

"For what?" Both of them said at the same time.

"For everything, for picking me up from the airport, for letting me stay here, just everything."

"Peyton we are just happy we can help you." Haley said.

"So do you want to see your old home?"

Peyton nodded and Nathan opened the door, letting Peyton outside. Haley stayed home with kids.

In the car there was an awkward silence. Nathan had so many questions, but he didn't know if it was okay to ask them just yet, so he decided to just not ask them.

As they arrived at the house, Peyton stood there for a while just looking at the house where she grew up. She was taking in everything, well everything she could see, because it was already dark.

"Come on Sawyer." Nathan took her hand and walked her to her door. "The old ones still fit." Nathan said as he saw that Peyton grabbed her set of keys.

Peyton smiled at Nathan, she couldn't help but be nervous. She opened the door, it still had that little screeching sound. It was like she never left. She went up to her room. It was exactly the way she left it 18 months ago.

She went downstairs, back with Nathan. She saw that everything had white sheets over them.

"We weren't sure what to do, so we just left everything the way it was. We have cancelled the electricity and water because we didn't know when you'd be back. And if you'd ever be back, but we didn't touch anything. Well of course an exception, we got all the food out of the house, because it was going to rot anyways."

"It's okay Nathan."

"Well the house is pretty liveable, but we just have to apply for electricity and water. Clean the house and you are good to go.

Peyton smiled at Nathan and then walked towards the living room, she lifted one of the sheets that covered the couch and she sat on it. Just looking around in her house. They really left everything the way it was. She was thankful for her friends.

"So I really feel like I have to bring this up…when Nikki called me, she said some things have happened and you really needed to go back to Tree Hill." Nathan took a deep breath. "I really wasn't eavesdropping but I just overheard you talking to Haley. So you and Jagielski got married, huh?"

"Yeah, we did."

"And when did he pass?"

"On our wedding day…" Peyton let out a small sob. It was so surreal, just a few days ago she was the happiest girl on the planet and now she was back to where she started, alone and no one who could really help her.

"I'm sorry Peyt."

"Yeah me too."

Peyton walked upstairs and walked into her bedroom. She really loved her room, the smell of the paint was still there. It always made her feel at ease.

"Come on. Let's go home." Nathan said.

"This is my home now Nate."

"Yeah I know I just meant…"

"Yeah I know what you meant." She walked out of her closet and walked towards Nathan. They drove back to Nathan and Haley's place.

"I'm just going right to bed." Peyton said as she stepped out of the car.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Peyton went upstairs into her bedroom and then slipped into her nightgown. She laid in bed just thing about Jake. She couldn't believe he hasn't there anymore. Peyton didn't sleep well that night, well she actually didn't sleep at all that night. She got up early that morning, she went downstairs read the paper and made some breakfast for Nathan and Haley. She then left to go home. She cleaned everything in the house and then saw that it was already noon so she left and went back to Nathan and Haley's.

"Where have you been, we were worried." Haley said as she saw that Peyton opened the door.

"I was just taking a walk. I needed to clear my head." Peyton lied.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do."

"Nathan has been busy with the electricity and the water for your house."

"Really that's great."

About a week went by and Peyton and Nathan worked on their house. Peyton made her dad's bedroom Aiden's room, she really liked her old room so she decided to stay in there. They left the rest of the house the way it was, that way her dad was still with her.

Before everyone knew it Peyton was back in her old house.

"So Sawyer, finally in your own place. How does it feel?" Nathan asked Peyton

"Actually pretty good."

"So I've been wanting to ask you this for some time now."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you're back?"

"Because…I just really wanted to….I don't know." Peyton let out a huge sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing Nathan. I'm here, but why? Should I have stayed in Savannah and be with Jenny? I felt like I did the right thing when we left Savannah. But now…"

Nathan took Peyton by her shoulders, the same way Jake used to do., and looked her straight in the eyes. "Peyton, you made the right choice by coming home, don't doubt that."

"I'm going to go. Haley and I are going to Wilmington for the weekend, so I'm not going to see you in a while."

Peyton and Nathan hugged and said their goodbyes. Peyton felt independent she was taking care of herself for the very first time. The day went by before Peyton knew it. She was getting ready for bed when she heard some rambling downstairs. She went down and saw that someone was trying to get in.

"Who are you?" Peyton asked scarily.

"Who are you?! A familiar voice replied

"I asked you first. You can't come in my house, I'm calling the police!!"

"Well it isn't really your house, is it? It's my friend's house, no one should be living here until she returns."

"And who might that friend just be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, I would because I grew up in this house."

There was a long pause, the man outside Peyton's door stopped trying to come in.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah? Who are you?"

No reply. What happened, was he gone?

"Peyton, I can't believe that you are back after all this time, you came back."

Peyton now recognized his voice, it was Lucas. The one person she didn't want to know that she was back. But she couldn't just leave him out there so she opened the door. He immediately hugged her. Peyton was kind of overwhelmed by this. But she did wrap her arms around him. As Lucas let go of her, he saw that she was confused.

"I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to do that. I really missed you."

Peyton didn't know how to react. Lucas scanned her body from head to toe. He saw the ring that she was wearing and stepped back.

"Are you married?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good for you." Lucas managed to get out of his mouth. He wanted to ran out and never look back. He wanted to scream, but instead he stepped back.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Listen I was just on my way to bed."

"Oh okay," Lucas could understand a hint, "I should go."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"I'll be seeing you."

"Luke…don't"

Lucas left and Peyton locked up and went upstairs. For the first time since Jake died she had a goodnight sleep, maybe it was the fact that Lucas was kind of looking out for her, protecting the house where she lived in, or maybe it was because she had seen his face, but Peyton didn't care, she had a goodnight sleep and that was all that mattered right now.


	10. Reconnecting

Chapter 9: Reconnecting

Peyton woke up from her slumber with her little boy crying. Peyton never was a morning person, but you can wake Peyton up any time for Aiden. Peyton knew that now that she was going to live here in Tree Hill she would have to see what had changed in Tree Hill. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was glad to be home. When she had ran, she ran away from Lucas, she knew now that there was nothing to be afraid of. Lucas is her friend, at least she hoped he still was. But after their little encounter yesterday she needed a little reassurance. She decided to kill two birds with one stone. She would check out the changes in Tree Hill and go see what was up with Lucas. But first thing first…Aiden.

"So Aiden do you want a tour around Tree Hill?" Peyton asked her little boy. Aiden smiled, but that didn't meant anything because that boy always smiles.

Peyton decided to ignore the fact that Aiden always smiles and considered it a yes.

Peyton scooped him up dressed him and then put him in his chair. She scrolled him around town.

"So this is Tree Hill High, this is where mommy used to go here to school. Uncle Nathan and Auntie Haley fell in love here and auntie Brooke and I used to be cheerleaders here." Peyton continued to scroll the buggy. "This is the record store, mommy used to spend all of here time here." She went inside.

"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer? It's been a while."

"Hey Mark, so you have…"

"Yeah right here." He gave her a record, it was the Matthew Ryan album.

"Thanks, I'll take it."

"I missed you little girl."

Peyton smiled at Mark paid for the record and left the store.

"Okay Aiden, the first life lesson I'm going to teach you is that you should not spend too much time in a record store because before you know it you spend all of your allowance." Aiden smiled as if he understood the joke that Peyton was making.

"And here we have Karen's café. Mommy used to spend some time here after school. We had some really great people play here. We've had Gavin DeGraw and Sheryl Crow and many more. I know those names don't say much now, but they will." Peyton paused she looked inside, she saw that Karen was just cleaning up a table. "Should we go inside?"

And again Aiden smiled, Peyton again considered the smile as a yes. She opened the door and went inside she sat herself and Aiden down at the first table that she saw. Karen's café still had the sweet smell it used to have.

"Peyton?"

"Hey Karen."

"Don't 'hey Karen' me come here."

Karen pulled Peyton in for a hug.

"Who is this little guy?"

"This is Aiden."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

"Funny that's exactly what Haley said."

Peyton and Karen shared a smile.

"Is he yours?"

"Yeah he is all mine. Is Lucas here?"

"No, why?"

"He came by the other day and well things were kind of weird."

"Well he's not here so you're safe."

"Karen that's not what I meant."

"It's okay, so what can I get you?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Hey Deb, can I take the rest of the day off? I mean it's not really that busy and I really want to spend some time with Peyton."

"Oh Karen you don't have to."

"What if I want to?"

Peyton smiled, she didn't really have a mother but she felt like she could trust Karen like she would trust a mother.

Karen spend the whole day with Peyton and Aiden. Peyton really enjoyed herself, she had some really good conversations with Karen, about her dad, about Lucas, about being a mother, basically about everything, they even talked about Jake and about the way he left her life.

"You're dad would be so proud of the woman that you have become Peyton.

"Thanks Karen. Listen do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to."

"Good then it's settled."

Karen, Peyton and Aiden were on their way to Peyton's house. Peyton cooked dinner. And they enjoyed their time together.

"I never said thank you for calling me when my dad died."

"Oh that's okay Peyton. You should really thank Nathan because if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to contact you in the first place."

Karen looked at her watch and saw that it was almost midnight and figured that she had to go home.

"I really should get going, but I had a really great time Peyton. We should do this more often."

"Yeah we should."

They hugged each other and Karen left. But as soon as Karen left Peyton felt lonely again. She missed Jake so much. Peyton felt like she was pretending. Pretending to be okay, she knew that she wasn't, but she had to put that fake smile on her face. For Aiden, today for Karen, and even a little for herself. She put a fake smile on her face so she could just forget for a little bit. Forget what happened to Jake and with that forget the sadness. But as soon as Peyton was behind closed doors, if she was alone and no one could see her, she would break down.

Peyton was beating herself up over the fact that she was the reason why Jake wasn't paying attention to the road, it was because of her that two people died, one of them being Jake.

Just thinking about Jake made her heart ache, they had so much love, they had it all. Peyton couldn't believe that it was just gone.

How, why, that's the only thing that's running through Peyton's mind. Peyton was lost in her thoughts and somehow fell a sleep.

Back at Lucas' and Karen's

Karen snuck in, carefully closing the door so she wouldn't wake anyone up Lucas or the baby.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice from dark said.

"Lucas you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm waiting for you. I was worried sick about you."

"Okay Luke, I'm the mother here, not you."

"I know you are."

"Then stop acting like one."

"I'll stop when you start. And you still haven't answered my question, where have you been?"

"I left you three messages on the machine and I left 4 messages on your cell phone." Karen wasn't sure if she should tell that she was with Peyton, but she knew she couldn't lie to Lucas. "I knew you were going to be home, so I knew Cheryl would be in good hands. And just o you know…I was with a friend I hadn't seen in a really long time. So I kind of forgot the time, I'm sorry okay? Did everything go okay with Cheryl?" Karen said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah she's been a great little girl, but I think she missed her mom."

"Listen Luke I'm wiped is it okay if we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Don't you mean today?"

"Funny mister, come on let's go to bed."

Karen was proud of the man that Lucas had become, he was very protective of his mom and his little sister Cheryl. Sometimes even overprotective, but Karen thought it was cute how Lucas always puts Cheryl first. If something was up, Lucas was there to protect her. _He is going to be a great father one day, _Karen thought. But no one knew that one day would be a lot quicker than anyone anticipated.

Karen had spent the whole day with Peyton and Aiden, but she never even asked who the father was, no one did, they all just assumed that it was Jake's because she's married to him.


End file.
